Dolphind
Dolphind (Japanese: イルコロ Irukoro) is a dual-typed Water/Psychic Powermon. It evolves into Cetaichic starting at Level 40. Biology Physiology Dolphind resembles a dolphin but with arms and legs. These limbs have no fingers or toes, just flipper-like paws with cream-colored pads. Its belly is also cream-colored, while its upperside and single dorsal fin are light blue. Its eyes are dark blue and round but relatively small, while its forehead is protuberant and houses a sonar organ. It also has what look like green and blue flotation rings around its neck, wrists, and tail. Gender Differences None. Special abilities Dolphind can swim quickly and easily through the water, thanks to its streamlined form. It can also use psychic abilities such as Confusion, and because it is warm-blooded it can also swim in cold waters and thus use Ice-type moves like Iceberg. Habitat It lives in pods in the ocean. Diet Like real-world dolphins, its main diet is fish. In Iron & Copper Pi's Dolphind Dolphind made its first appearance in ''Wings and Things''. It was seen at the beginning of the episode where Pi, noting its potential for training, attempted to capture it, but failed thanks to its clever use of Aqua Jet. It went on to outsmart Pi and her Hiponea in two more episodes, before it was finally captured in ''Tomb of the Ten Tickles''. Powerdex Entries Iron: "This little Pokemon lives in groups near the surface of oceans, using some kind of ultrasonic language as a communication mechanism. Pods will usually eat fish such as 'Magikarp', 'herding' them with their ''[[Echolocation (ability)|''sonar pings]]. When threatened by 'Sharpedo' or other ocean predators, however, ''Dolphind 'will unite as a group and use their Psychic powers together to protect themselves.'"'' Copper: "'This little Pokemon lives in groups near the surface of oceans, using some kind of ultrasonic language as a communication mechanism. Pods will usually eat fish such as Magikarp, 'herding' them with their ''[[Echolocation (ability)|''sonar pings]]. When threatened by Sharpedo or other ocean predators, however, Dolphind will unite as a group and use their Psychic powers together to protect themselves.'" Bronze: "" Game Data Base stats !150 - 197 !290 - 384 |- style="background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !63 - 128 !121 - 251 |- style="background: rgb(250, 224, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !53 - 138 !111 - 211 |- style="background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !60 - 111 !76 - 196 |- style="background: rgb(167, 219, 141) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !45 - 101 !76 - 196 |- style="background: rgb(250, 146, 178) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !68 - 83 !91 - 131 |- style="background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px;"| *Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. *This Pokémon's Special base stat in Generation I was '''40. |} Type effectiveness |- align="center" valign="top" | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(68, 94, 156); background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"|'Weak to' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(68, 94, 156); background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"|'Resistant against' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(68, 94, 156); background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"|'Unaffected by' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(68, 94, 156); background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;"|'Damaged normally by' |- | class="roundy" colspan="4" style="border: 1px solid rgb(68, 94, 156); background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous; line-height: 10px;"| |} Trivia * Origin Dolphind is based on a bottlenose dolphin. Its Psychic abilities may be based off the intelligence of real-world dolphins. 'Name origin' Dolphind comes from "dolphin" and "mind." Its Japanese name comes from iruka, "dolphin," and kokoro, "mind." Category:Powermon Category:Ocean Powermon Category:Water Types Category:Psychic Types Category:Aquatic Powermon Category:Mammalian Powermon